herofandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel
Citadel, or Bastion, is a hero of the M.M.O., City of Heroes. Citadel is an artificial life-form, credited as being the first fully developed artificial intelligence. Citadel is credited as being the first A.I. with both deductive reasoning abilities as even more impressive, free-will. Citadel is part of the Freedom Phalanx and one of it's veteran members. Citadel primarily focuses his efforts for the Freedom Phalanx on protecting the scientific communities like D.A.T.A. and Portal Corporation and combating those who would attempt to use technology to harm others. Origin The android, Bastion was developed by the scientists of D.A.T.A., the Department of Advanced Technology Application, to help defend Paragon City during the world threatening event known as the Rikti War, when the interdenominational invaders known as the Rikti arrived to destroy humanity and seize control of the planet. Bastion was sent to fight the Rikti, armed with a strong frame, superhuman strength, missile launchers and reasoning capabilities to apply his efforts strategically with minimal civilian casualties. The Rikti War eventually ended with humanity victorious however Bastion was destroyed in the conflict. Bastion's memory core had been saved by the hero Horatio. Horatio had been injured in the conflict and had to retire so he donated his power suit to D.A.T.A as the frame for a new body for Bastion. D.A.T.A. rebuilt Bastion, improving upon the old design in many areas and using Horatio's power suit to create an even sturdier frame than before, the new B astion was built and it's old memory core was uploaded into the new positronic brain. The hero Positron, worked closely in helping D.A.T.A. create Bastion 2.0 as did Crey Industries. Positron, ever wary of Crey for what they had done to his friend, Steven Berry, did a diagnostic on the Bastion android before activating it to make sure Crey was not using the project for anything nefarious, sure enough Positron found a security system that would impede Bastions free-will capabilities. Crey made the argument that the system modification was for the safety of humanity to make sure Bastion never turned on the people of Paragon, an argument that held up in public but given Crey's history left Positron less than convinced of their altruism. Regardless of their reasons Positron felt Crey's modifications needed to be overridden, if for no other reason than the android should be able to take advantage of actual independent decision. Upon reactivation Bastion 2.0 thanked Horatio, Positron, D.A.T.A. and even Crey for their parts in reactivating him. As his first act of free-will Bastion choose a name for himself, "Citadel", his second act of free-will was to formally join, or rejoin, The Freedom Phalanx to continue serving with those that had fought the Rikti. Once Citadel joined the Freedom Phalanx Positron, Synapse informed Citadel of what Crey had tried to do - that he might well have been limited to nothing more than an operating system for Crey. Citadel disliked the prospect of being capable of being able to think without being able to choose and made it his main focus to see to it that the rapidly advancing technology of Paragon City was never abused nor impeded. Citadel spends most of his time paroling the Talos Island section of Paragon City but also works as security for Portal Corp., a scientific organization dedicated to research of advanced interdenominational travel and exploration. Personality Citadel has an admiration of humanity and has made several attempts to emulate them; he has brought a tooth-brush and toothpaste to practice oriel-hygiene, although he only ever used them once, he eats and drinks, attempting to modify his sensors to function as taste buds, and even created a sleep and dream mode for himself. Citadel is very protective of A.I.s and pays close attention to androids and thinking computer programs as they are created. Citadel is on the look out for those who would misuse technology, such as Crey and the 5th Column. Both the 5th Column and Arachnos have attempted to steal Citadel's system design to use in their own research, whats more both have succeeded. Citadel organized a Task-force to retake his designs from the 5th Column. Arachnos's chief scientist, Doctor Aeon viewed the designs as impressive for their time but less so when compared with his latest break-throughs so the designs were returned by Arachnos willingly and used as negotiating leverage rather than being weaponized. Citadel has taken the android Luminary under his wing as a side-kick. Like Citadel, Luminary has reasoning and free-will capabilities, but unlike Citadel she is less adept at social interaction or comprehension of basic humanity, though she is constantly trying to get-a-hold of such concepts. Skills and Abilities Citadel was originally focused on munitions fire and extreme strength but in his second incarnation his primary forms of offense have shifted to laser and plasma blasts. Psychically Citadel is both super-strong and resistant to most forms of damage. Mentally, Citadel has an intelligence capacity of over a 400 I.Q.. Citadel has modified himself at various times to use anti-gravity devices to fly or lower frame remodeling to jump his way across the city but in order to achieve maximum efficiency of his systems in combat leaves both off as a standard, focusing instead on pure combat rather than transportation. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:War Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Defectors Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes